


I'm drawn to you, more than words can say

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Hitoka might have accidentally-sort-of-kind-of-definitely fallen head over heels for a woman on her morning train commute to work.





	I'm drawn to you, more than words can say

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU in mind for a while now, and finally sat down to write it! I got carried away, though, and it turned out longer than I intended. I decided to add in Eri, Hana, and Runa because they all need more love and attention in the fandom, so in this fic they're all Yachi's friends from high school (for the sake of this AU, a high school not in Miyagi).

Hitoka had never believed in love at first sight until that ever-fortunate morning in early spring, at precisely 7:32 AM, when someone new started riding on her regular commuter train to work.

She was a woman with sleek black hair, fashionable glasses, and the sexiest mole by her mouth.

Hitoka couldn’t explain exactly why she was so drawn to her, though. There was a certain presence the woman gave; soft and subtle, but decisive and bold at the same time. Hitoka couldn’t quite explain it.

She felt connected to her, somehow, but that was ridiculous. How could you feel a connection to someone you’ve never formally met? Hitoka dismissed it as a belated schoolgirl crush, despite being out of high school for nearly five years. Then again, she had never quite had the same experience as her peers; she was never able to join in on the “girl talk” that had focused solely on their crushes on boys.

Hitoka had known she wasn't attracted to boys when she was eight. She remembered spending hours poring over her mother’s fashion magazines, admiring all the beautiful women that were featured in them. Women were so much prettier than men, eight-year-old Hitoka had decided. She couldn’t imagine how anyone could be attracted to them. She still kind of couldn’t.

Like Hitoka, the woman seemed to be a creature of habit, and sat in the same spot every day, nearly right across from Hitoka. Every day Hitoka stole glances at the woman, hoping she would have the courage to talk to her at some point, yet three months passed by with Hitoka saying nothing. 

Thankfully Hitoka only saw her on the train ride home, never on the way back. Maybe the woman’s job ended earlier or later than Hitoka’s did? Either way, it was a lucky thing, because if Hitoka had to see her more than five times a week, she might’ve had to find a new commute.

 _This is the day_ , Hitoka thought determinedly, now that spring was well on its way to becoming summer. This was the day she would finally sit next to her Mystery Woman (the fond yet uncreative name she had dubbed the woman when she babbled about her to Hana, Runa, and Eri).

So she boarded the morning train that Monday, now nearly 102 days after Mystery Woman had first started riding Hitoka’s train (not that she was counting or keeping a slightly obsessive tally in her journal or anything), with every intention to sit next to her. Yet, far beyond Hitoka’s control, her legs suddenly turned to jelly and she fell back into her regular seat.

 _It’s fine_ , Hitoka thought.

Tomorrow. She would try again tomorrow.

This was the mantra Hitoka told herself every day for the next three weeks.

It was well into Month 4 (or Day 137, but who’s counting?), when Mystery Woman dropped her pen and it rolled right over to Hitoka.

She immediately reached down to grab it, nearly falling over in the process. By the time she had reached it and looked up the woman was standing in front of her. Hitoka temporarily forgot how to breathe. She wordlessly handed the blue and purple metallic pen back to her, who gave the cutest smile along with a soft, “Thanks.”

Hitoka just nodded like a broken bobblehead.

_She talked to me she talked to me she talked to me she talked tomeshetalkedtomeshetalkedtome…_

\---*---

“She talked to me!” Hitoka announced that weekend, on her weekly Sunday lunch meet-up with Eri, Runa, and Hana.

“Oh my god, what’d she say?!” Eri exclaimed, enthusiastically slamming her hands down on the table.

“She told me thank you when I picked up her pen!” Hitoka said proudly.

“And…?” Runa prodded.

“And that’s it,” Hitoka said.

“You’ve been talking to us about this girl for months. You need to make a bigger move than that,” Hana said skeptically. 

“Like what?” Hitoka asked.

“Like giving her your number!” Eri said.

“No way, I could- I couldn’t do that!” Hitoka said, waving her hands in front of her.

“At least talk to her,” Runa reasoned.

“Yeah, c’mon Hitoka!” Eri insisted. “You can do it!”

“I’ll… I’ll tell her ‘Good morning’ tomorrow,” Hitoka said hesitantly.

“You'd better,” Hana said.

\---*---

As it turned out, Hitoka was not capable of doing better. In her frustration with herself, she doodled a sad looking crab in her sketchbook. Then a mopey whale shark. And also a crying flounder. Vent art was a healthy way of letting your feelings out, after all; her college counselor had told her that.

But how many desolate sea creatures would she have to draw before she had let all her feelings out?

So far it had been 88. Hitoka admitted that she had to start looking up different types of fish on Google in order to draw more of them, though she also knew she could draw every type of fish or animal in existence and her feelings would still never disappear.

 _Ok, new Monday, fresh start,_ Hitoka told her herself a week later as she waited for her train at the station. This inner romantic turmoil was starting to affect her work as a graphic designer intern, which was all sorts of terrible. Her supervisor had called the last piece she drafted “dreary”. Hitoka was a lot of things, but she was _not_ dreary. At least she didn't want to be. 

Her train pulled up at exactly 7:32. She took a deep breath as the doors opened, then marched over and sat right next to Mystery Woman.

She immediately regretted everything.

Until Mystery Woman turned to her.

“Good morning.”

“Nice day for sun!” Hitoka said in a too-high voice. “I mean, good sun! I mean- I mean good morning!”

Inner Hitoka was absolutely wailing.

Thankfully the woman was not discouraged by Hitoka’s… Hitoka-ness.

“It is a lovely morning,” she commented instead. “I’d- I’d like to introduce myself. Shimizu Kiyoko.”

Mystery Woman finally had a name!!

“I’m Yachi Hitoka.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

They sat for a moment in silence.

Then a moment more.

“Uh, did you move here recently?” Hitoka asked.

Shimizu tilted her head slightly.

“Only- only because- because- because I hadn’t- I hadn’t seen you before!” Hitoka added, stumbling over her words.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t catch what you said first,” Shimizu said, a little pink in the cheeks.

“Oh! I was just asking if you moved here recently!”

“Yes, I’m from a small town in the south, but moved up here for a job opportunity.”

“Ah, that’s nice! Where do you work?”

“I’m at Nishiaka Industries as an HR recruiter.”

“Oooh, that sounds so important! I just graduated last year, so I’m still in an internship for graphic design.”

They spent the remaining 20 minutes of the commute talking about their jobs, and Hitoka was genuinely shocked at how easily they got on.

She had never been sadder to hear the ding of the electronic bell that announced her stop.

“See you tomorrow?” Hitoka asked.

_What a stupid thing to say, of course you’re going to see her tomorrow, she must think you’re an idiot now, ughhhh-_

“Yes, see you tomorrow!” Shimizu said instead.

Hitoka floated to work.

\---*---

“You did iiiiit!” Eri squealed when Hitoka recounted what had happened when she met up with her friends on Sunday.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking all week!” Hitoka said excitedly. “She’s so amazing, I can’t even begin to tell you!”

“You've been blowing up the group chat... I think we’ve gotten the message,” Hana said, smirking. 

“Loud and clear!” Runa put in.

“So when’s your date?” Eri asked.

Hitoka sputtered on her bubble tea.

“I can’t- I don’t- she’s probably not even- you know…”

“Hitoka-chan, I don’t think there’s any girl gayer then you are, but let’s not rule this Kiyoko out just yet,” Hana said.

Eri and Runa burst into a fit of giggles. Hitoka tried and failed to sink into the floor of the café.

“It doesn’t have to be a date, just say you want to hang out,” Eri said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

“Yeah, you never know,” Runa said.

Hitoka made an mental note to make more friends that weren’t such awful enablers.

“Here, this is what you can do,” Hana said. “Invite her to lunch with us for next Sunday! That way you won’t chicken out when you’re with her, because we’ll be there as your fall-back!”

Eri and Runa nodded enthusiastically.

“I don’t know…” Hitoka said. “Isn’t that too forward?”

“Well, it’s not like you have anything else to lose, right?” Runa said.

“Yeah, and if she’s as sweet as you say she is, then I don’t think she’ll turn down that kind of offer,” Eri said.

“But we’ve only been talking for a week now!” Hitoka said.

“Yeah, and you’ve only been lusting after her for like half a year,” Hana said.

Hitoka almost pointed out that it had been 154 days, so closer to five months than six, but she saved herself that embarrassment at the last second.

Maybe her friends had a point.

\---*---

The following work week had gone splendidly. Hitoka and Kiyoko (she had told Hitoka it was OK to call her by her first name!) had been having pleasant conversations every morning, and Hitoka was learning a lot about her:

Kiyoko used to be in track in middle school, and her specialty was hurdles. She loved snacks more than actual meals. Her favorite animal was an otter (“I just think they’re cute when they hold hands,” she had said, the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks). And that she had been a volleyball club manager in high school, just like Hana and Runa.

On Friday, Hitoka had still yet to invite Kiyoko out with her friends, despite her friends’ consant badgering over text on their group chat. However, roughly five minutes from Hitoka’s stop, Kiyoko gave her the perfect opportunity in their conversation.

“One thing I do miss about home is this one bakery, it had the most amazing melon bread. I still haven’t found a bakery I’ve liked here, even though I’ve been here for a while now.”

“There’s a really good café with a bakery that my friends and I go to sometimes!” Hitoka blurted out. “You can join us! On Sunday!”

Kiyoko raised her eyes in slight surprise. “Really? You mean this Sunday? Are you sure that would be all right?”

“Of course! They’d love to meet you!”

Oh, god. She had just given away that she talked about Kiyoko to her friends.

Kiyoko didn’t seem too perturbed about this remark, though, and simply said, “That sounds wonderful. Here, I’ll give you my number."

Hitoka couldn’t believe it.

_This was actually happening!_

\---*---

_This is actually happennniiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg...!!!_

Hitoka could barely contain her nerves. Once she announced that she’d invited Kiyoko for Sunday lunch on the group chat, Hana had of course called her immediately to congratulate her and start setting up plans.

And now it was Sunday. They had agreed to meet at 11:30, a little early for lunch, but a perfect time for bread. Yachi had arrived at the café by 10:40. She nearly turned around and went back home, but instead ended up pacing the nearby park for half an hour, crunching the fallen leaves under her feet.

_What if I say something stupid?_

**_Crunch_ **

_What if she realizes I’m lame and doesn’t want to come out with us again?_

**_Crunch_ **

_What if she stops wanting to sit next to me on the train?_

**_Crunch_ **

_What if she decides to take a different train just to avoid me?_

**_Crunch crunch crunch_ **

As well as hyping up her anxiety to max capacity, now Hitoka was all sweaty, too. Fantastic.

Hitoka headed back to the café, with every intention of stopping in the restroom to splash her face with water.

She was instead greeted by Kiyoko in casual clothes.

Hitoka swore, this woman had such a Look. She looked pristine in her pleated skirt, striped blouse, sleek stockings, and a silvery scarf tied perfectly around her neck.

“Hello!” Kiyoko greeted.

“Hi!” Hitoka squeaked out.

“Are any of your friends here yet?”

“Not yet!” Hitoka said nervously.

_Oh my god, they better come._

“That’s alright, we’re both a bit early. Should we wait for them inside?”

“Right- yes- OK!” Hitoka said.

 _You just had to pick one affirmation, you didn’t need all three!!_ Hitoka mentally yelled at herself.

“Alright?” Kiyoko said, the slight lilt of a question in her voice.

“I mean, yes, let’s get a table,” Hitoka said, gathering herself just a bit.

Hitoka was in the midst of pushing open the door when she heard three unmistakable voices all call out, “Heeeeeey!!”

Hitoka and Kiyoko both turned around.

“Hi!” Hitoka said as the three women bounded towards them. She was so relieved they had come so that she didn’t have to be alone with Kiyoko for too long. Outside their train it felt slightly surreal.

Once they were all inside, Hitoka happily showed Kiyoko what the best bread was in the bakery section of the café, and soon their trays were loaded with various rolls, pastries, quiches, and three different types of melon bread.

Once all five of them had found a table, the chatting came easily.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Misaki Hana!” Hana started.

 “Kuribayashi Runa!”

“Miyanoshita Eri!”

“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, it’s nice to meet all of you.”

They fell into a comfortable rhythm of eating the splendid wonder that is carbs, and talking about their jobs, the awful construction on Third Street, and the cute dog Eri had seen on the way to the café.

“So, is the melon bread as good as it is back home?” Hitoka asked hopefully as she noticed Kiyoko nibbling on the matcha melon bread.

“Mmm… I think it’s certainly on par,” Kiyoko said thoughtfully.

“Try the melon bread with the condensed filling,” Eri suggested.

Kiyoko did, but her left eye twitched a bit. “This is very… sweet.”

“Oh, well, the last type is just the original, plain kind. See if you like that!” Yachi said, offering her the bread from her tray.

Kiyoko took a bite. Then another. And then another. She smiled.

“I knew I made the right decision in moving here.”

The table let out a small cheer, causing the couple at the table next to them to stare at them oddly.

 _Let them stare_ , Hitoka thought, suddenly feeling bold. _I found melon bread that Kiyoko approves of!_

They all stayed nearly an hour talking after finishing their food.

“Well, I’ve got to get going,” Runa said, suddenly standing up. “My, uh, cat needs to be let out.”

Hana snorted softly and said, “Well I better help you with that! Lovely meeting you, Kiyoko-san!”

“Likewise,” Kiyoko said, though she looked a bit confused. “I didn’t realize cats needed to be-”

“My laundry!” Eri exclaimed, standing up so fast that she knocked over her glass of water in the process. Thankfully there was only a bit of water left, but the clatter it had made when it hit the table made Hitoka jump. “I- I left it out to dry too long!”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Kiyoko said, still looking like she wasn’t quite sure what to make of the sudden change of situation.

“Ok, byyyye!” Eri said, waving farewell as she, Runa, and Hana all left the café quickly, barely containing their giggles.

_The traitors._

“Um… it was nice meeting your friends,” Kiyoko said after a moment. “It’s too bad they all had to leave so soon.”

“Yes, well, you know,” Hitoka faltered.

Oh, god, she didn’t know.

Well, they could always continue to talk. She just had to pretend they were on the train. Yes, this could work!

“Do you like fall, Kiyoko?” Hitoka asked.

“I do. I especially like going on walks. This may seem silly, but I like crunching the leaves under my feet,” Kiyoko responded with a slight smile.

“Ah, me too, me too!” Hitoka grinned. “There’s a really great park around here, with the best leaves for crunching! There’s some flowers still in bloom there, too!”

“Can we go?” Kiyoko asked, eyes shining bright.

“You mean now?”

“Unless you need to leave, too…”

“Oh, no, I don’t! Uh, let’s go!”

Kiyoko liked the park as much as Hitoka hoped she would.

“You’re right, these leaves are marvelous for crunching,” Kiyoko said as she hopped from one dry, brown leaf to the next.

Yachi laughed a little as she kicked up some of the leaves and the breeze sent them whirling around them in a flurry of yellow, orange, and brown. “I know! I feel kind of like a kid, though!”

“What’s wrong with having a little joy in your life?” Kiyoko said, slightly mischievously. She knelt down, picked up a huge bunch of leaves, and threw them in the air.

Yachi ran into them, twirling around in glee. She accidently bumped into Kiyoko, and they both toppled over.

“I’m so sorry!” Hitoka said, as she jumped off Kiyoko.

Kiyoko had just burst out laughing, though. She sat up, brushing leaves out of her hair before looking at Hitoka, who was kneeling next to her.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, this is just… the most fun I’ve had in a while. Moving to a new city where you don’t know anyone, it’s been difficult. I’m so glad I was able to meet you.”

Hitoka’s face flushed bright pink.

“Me too! I’m glad I was able to meet you, too!” She sputtered. “It’s been really great talking with you every morning, so really, thank you!”

It was at that moment that Kiyoko leaned forward in one swift motion and kissed Hitoka on the lips. Just a quick peck. The leaves continued to swirl around them in the breeze, but Hitoka’s heart had stopped.

From strangers on a morning train to friends who’d just shared their first kiss; from Day 1 to Day… Hitoka was so flustered she couldn’t remember her count.

“Um, thank you, too,” Kiyoko mumbled, looking at Hitoka, a prominent blush on her cheeks.

“I’m- I’m- thank- alright- I’m-” Hitoka stuttered.

“It’s- was that- I’m sorry, was that-”

“No! I mean, yes! It’s- I’m happy. I’m so, so happy. Really,” Hitoka insisted.

Kiyoko let out a sigh of what Hitoka recognized as relief. Huh. She’d never figured Kiyoko to be the type of person to be nervous about anything, but she supposed there were multiple sides to everyone. At least she could strongly relate.

“Would you like to come to my apartment for tea?” Kiyoko offered. “I live not too far away. That way we could walk through more leaves.”

Hitoka smiled. “Yes, I would love to!”

Just as Kiyoko promised, there was many a leaf to step on during their walk to her apartment.

_She likes me!_

**_Crunch_ **

_She actually really likes me!!_

**_Crunch_ **

_We kissed!!!_

**_Crunch_ **

_WE KISSED!!!_

**_Crunch_ **

_WE KIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSEED!!!!!_

**_Crunch crunch crunch_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all I can write are "getting together" fics. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! <3


End file.
